


A Pact in Devildom will Keep You Safe (and Warm)

by humi_and_company



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marks, Multi, Sex, Sex by the fireplace, pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humi_and_company/pseuds/humi_and_company
Summary: After a coordinated assault by other demons unsatisfied with the RAD exchange program, Diavolo demanded that you form pacts for safety. After hearing that forming pacts simulates an aphrodisiac effect on humans that conveniently grants temporary physical strength to be able to withstand sex with a devil, you can't help but wonder... just how intense could it be?  Despite your initial protests, you reluctantly agree to decide within a week.[A collection of oneshots! Chapters after the Prologue are not in any order, feel free to read back to back, or pick and choose.]
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	1. Prologue - Every Pact Comes With a Story

**Author's Note:**

> MC chose Lucifer over all his brothers, and if that wasn’t enough for the avatar of pride to puff out his chest, it was also her first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They… whoever they may be, they’re after your life and the integrity of the RAD exchange program. Now is not the time to be defiant, human.”

“You wanted to see me?” she asks, curiously peeking into the student council office. Amber light from the hallway spills through the crack between the doors and the magic candles dim in the presence of excessive brightness, returning the room to its eerie state. The seven seats of council were vacant, even the gilded throne that towers over the entire room sat empty. She was either early, or alone.

No response. Perhaps both, then.

“Diavolo?” she tries again, the massless mention of his name sends it echoing as the walls tremble in recognition.

“No need to shout, I’m right here.” Diavolo responds from the general audience seating, the standard hardwood chairs ill suited for his large stature and immaculate tailored uniform as he hunches to keep himself seated. He idly rolls a crystal vial in circles on the table — _tak… tak… tak…_ it clacks with a muted thud every time it falls on a face.

Without Barbatos by his side and his booming laughter as he commandeers RAD through its seven masters, for once, Diavolo felt approachable.

He turns to look at the girl, one arm by her side while the other stays frozen in place by a pink glittery cast hoisted in an off-white linen wrap. It was an outcome of his carelessness.

“Come have a seat,” Diavolo beckons and pulls out the chair beside him, “How’s that arm?”

“Nothing a couple painkillers won’t solve. Doc says I’ll be good to go in six to eight weeks,” she smiles reassuringly and makes a small spectacle of tapping on the hard shell encasing her forearm.

“Sixty-eight weeks?!” Diavolo exclaims in horror. _I’ve definitely overestimated human’s healing capacity._

“No, no. Six _to_ eight weeks.”

“Ah! Well, that’s more or less reassuring. Regardless, I had Barbatos make an all-cure potion for you, here.” Diavolo pushes the vial into her hands expectantly.

“Oh, very cool. Would’ve been cooler if I could open it,” she quips, passing back the vial with her good hand.

“Right,” the prince coughs and uncorks the potion, watching as she downs the liquid like a shot, without hesitation.

“Listen, I’m-” Diavolo falters.

_I’m sorry._

The words fail to claw out of his throat. Diavolo swallows hard, smothering an apology he didn’t need to give, alongside personal sentiments that he’ll never admit to. As the next-in-line Devildom King, Diavolo must prove that above all, his royal prerogative is unshakable.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Do you wish to continue with the exchange program?”

“Of course,” she answers without missing a beat.

“Considering the current state of affairs concerning RAD and its existing exchange students… as the head of RAD,” Diavolo pushes back his chair, and stands up to walk by the seven council seats.

“I ask that you formally announce and create a pact with a singular demon. Forming a pact may cause physical and mental strain on the human, so by whatever divinity that looks out for your kind, you’ll experience an extreme form of attraction to the demon in order to seal the bond. But, you should know all this from your lectures anyways.” Diavolo sighs, and pulls out Lucifer’s seat by the horns on the chair. “Regardless, you’re going to need a pact. For safety.”

“You want me to- but why?” she asks bewilderedly, “A-and a single pact? Diavolo, with all due respect I strongly believe that the bro-”

“That the brothers can protect you?” Diavolo scoffs. “As far as I’m concerned, they’ve already failed me.”

The devil’s steely gaze bore holes into Lucifer’s usual council seat as palpable silence envelops the office. She shivers, grateful that he hadn’t looked at her with such disdain.

“Can you at least tell me why?” she presses, “I’m sure whatever -and whoever- is doing this can be stopped if you’d tell us.”

“Pray tell, what good would that do, other than spread panic and distrust amongst us? Besides, I think you ought to concern yourself with your own wellbeing, rather than nitty gritty demon politics,” Diavolo retorts.

“Well then, I won’t do it.” She responds defiantly, pushing the chair back hard enough that it nearly tips over. “Like you’ve said, Diavolo. If I’m doing this for the sake of demon politics, I’m not going to pick and choose between my… friends like that.”

She looks down at the many signatures, stickers, and get-well-soon wishes on her cast. Even if the bones in her body heal eventually, she wants the memory of all the love and attention she received while recuperating. After all, every scar, bump, bruise, or scrape- comes with a story. This was one that she simply couldn't pass up on having forever on her body.

Hindsight, maybe taking the all-cure potion wasn’t the way to go.

“They… whoever they may be, they’re after your life and the integrity of the RAD exchange program. Now is not the time to be defiant, _human_ ,” Diavolo spits through the last ounce of restraint.

“I’ll stand firm on my decision, thank you,” She nods dismissively and walks towards the door.

“Oh? Even if you’ll face expulsion?” Diavolo’s voice booms like thunder, foretelling a tempest’s approach should she fail to tread lightly. 

_“Y-you wouldn’t.”_

“I really suggest you don’t test me.” the demon prince replies listlessly. “So, your verdict?”

“Seven days. Please allow me just that to decide.”

“Seven days, then.” Diavolo dismisses her as the broad doors open to let her through.

She swallows hard, countless faces flicker in her memory. Although she was always impartial to everyone, one person stood out in her conscience. Like a soft voice calling through the billowing breeze of a harrowing storm, she knew that he would graciously take her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters after the prologue are standalone one shots, and are not in any chronological order.
> 
> a/n: sorry for hurting Diavolo ever so slightly LOL he will have a chapter to himself, I promise.


	2. A Pact With the First Born

“Knock knock,” a voice calls out, muffled by the heavy ebony doors. “I-it’s me.”

“Come in,” Lucifer responds while smothering the grin that threatened his impassive facade. It seems like she’s decided at long last, and came to inform him. Judging from the fact that none of the other brothers have attempted to burst into his room and brag about forming a pact with MC, Lucifer still has a chance. A chance that he would be tasked with her safety for the rest of the semester and above all, it means that the little human would belong to him exclusively.

And exclusivity, is good. He'd want nothing more than to shoulder the responsibility of putting her in harm's way, all to himself. 

“Well you’re just going to have to let me in,” she huffs, “there’s no way in hell I’m touching the mishmash of hexes on your door.”

_Oh for devildom’s sake…_ Lucifer gets up and sighs. He quickly straightens his tie, picks off bits of grey fur that often traversed from his coat to his dress shirt, and yanks open the door with a deafening rattle.

“Now will you come in? You’ve made me ask twice, and I’m not fond of repeating myself,” Lucifer frowns. 

_I’m glad you came. That’s what I meant to say._ His heart pounded in anticipation.

It’s been a week since he sat all the residents of The House of Lamentation down for a family meeting, a whole seven days of constant self loathing that he’s been the one to deliver the ultimatum; to form a pact, or to leave. Not to mention, it’s been one hundred and sixty-eight hours worth of waiting and mental preparation —should she have chosen someone else, or worse, quit the exchange program altogether.

“I’ve chosen,” she said with resolve, meeting Lucifer’s gaze straight on.

“And?” he presses, shutting his bedroom door discreetly behind his back.

_Go on, ask me. I’d agree, because it’s with you._

She takes a deep breath, and draws to her full height, “Lucifer, The Avatar of Pride. Will you make a pact with me?”

“Is this your final decision?” Lucifer smirks, his gaze lands on her soft lips through a wash of dark lashes. “If so, I will never let you go.”

“It is.” 

Her unwavering gaze reflects the flickers of golden red wisps in the fireplace. From the moment she arrived at The House with her duffles in tow, this little human had slowly but steadily settled in his heart and rooted its existence firmly alongside his pursuit of happiness. There’s no denying that two sources of warmth exist in both his room and in his soul; just like a moth to a flame, he’d gladly conflagrate his entire existence to his family, and for love. 

“Then, I accept,” Lucifer says while leading her to sit by the fireplace, and gets down on one knee. Two pairs of gleaming black wings scatter the falling raven down as they beat in the air.

“You might want to remain seated for this,” Lucifer murmurs, brushing back her hair from her forehead with a gloved hand. “Let me know if it’s uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean? I don’t underst- _oh_!” 

The girl’s sentence was cut short as Lucifer kisses her forehead, a searing jolt of pleasure shoots down her spine, spreading like wildfire through her bloodstream and collecting like droplets in the pool of her core.

“ _Ohhhhhh…_ ” she moans, arching her back off the sofa in search of friction.

“And that,” Lucifer breathes into her ear, “is why there can only be one.”

_I need to leave before it’s too late. She’ll be safe in my room until she rides out her high._ Lucifer grits his teeth and moves away. As a demon she would be proud to have a pact with, he wouldn’t dare to do something uncouth like touching her when she’s not fully herself.

With superhuman speed, she grabs a fistful of Lucifer’s silk tie and pulls him down to her before clumsily attempting to straddle his waist. The demon falls onto both his knees out of surprise, but recovers fast enough to secure both her hands above her head. The lip of the couch dug into her lower back, forcing her chest against his.

Lucifer could feel every ragged pull of her breathing and the fast fluttering of her heartbeat. He never thought the signs of a mortal life could make him shudder in fear should it cease to be. _Protect her, protect her!_ A filament of their newly formed bond chants, and Lucifer fights to keep his head clear.

“ _Human_ ,” Lucifer growls in warning, “if you truly believe a stunt like that will bring me to my knees, you’re _damn_ mistaken.”

“S-stay,” she manages to bark out a command.

“If you want me,” he nips her ear hard, enjoying the feeling of her soft body writhing underneath his. Even in a seated position, every movement presses more of her to the hardened member straining against his pants. “You’ll have to beg for it.”

“Stay with me, _please_.”

“That’s an improvement,” Lucifer purrs and lightly kisses the corner of her mouth, watching as her lips parted in chase of his. “If I let go of your hands, will you behave?”

Her lust-filled eyes clear momentarily as she takes a moment to assess the risks involved with disobeying Lucifer, and nods.

“ _Good girl_.” Lucifer praises her and releases his grip on her wrists. Her lips crash into his hungrily while her hands trace over his abs, then tugging his shirt from his slacks with enough force to send several of the buttons clattering to the floor. Her fingers move down to work deftly at his belt, pulling the strip of leather free from the waistband in one fell swoop.

“My turn,” Lucifer smirks, tilting her head out of the way to nibble the smooth skin on her collarbones as he unceremoniously discards her shirt off into the room.

With her breathy pants spurring him on, he rolls her skirt up high on her waist to expose the wet spot soaking her panties. 

“And this here, is it because of me?” he chuckles, pressing two fingers against the damp fabric. Her nerves lights up, and pulse in time to Lucifer’s ministrations, chasing after every spark that promised ignition.

“ _Yes_ ,” she groans as Lucifer teases little circles around her covered clit. His eyes remain downcast, watching for her reactions. He notes that she prefers a lighter touch and more pressure… if she wants him to speed up, she subconsciously would lift her hip to the left. 

“Oh yes… right there, I’m-”

_Close?_ He grins sardonically.

She mewls in complaint when Lucifer pulls back to rip the thin lacy waistband of her underwear in two, pulling the obstructing fabric off over one leg in a hurry. The momentum sends her tumbling to the ground, Lucifer manages to catch her fall before her head hits the carpet. 

“Easy,” he hisses.

“ _Ouuu…_ ” she giggles, “Protective looks good on you, Luci. It’s just so… _hot_.”

“Luci?” he mocks as he cages her head between his forearms in interrogation, “were we ever that familiar with one another?”

“We are now, and we will be later, right?” The girl bites her lip and reaches down to palm his manhood, Lucifer stifles the moan that bubble up from his throat, and instead nibbles at the thin skin on the crook of her neck. A small purplish hickie blooms in the mark of his favorite spot, as a souvenir.

“I can’t promise to be gentle, not when you’re pushing me to my limit,” Lucifer warns as he brushes her hand away to free his member and pump the dusky red tip in his fist, dribbling precum onto her sex.

“I’m not asking you to. I want you to fuck me so bad to the point where I can hardly think,” she retorts as Lucifer aligns himself to her entrance, wetness dripping from her heat coats the tip of his cock in invitation. 

  
  
“Then _don’t,_ ” Lucifer snarls, gripping onto her hip and sheathes his entire length in her heat, holding firm onto her as she freezes, walls clenching in protest of his massive girth.

She inhales sharply, a flicker of pain sends a pair of teardrops down her cheeks, then it disappears. Leaving behind the blinding smoke of arousal that transforms pain into pleasure.

“Lucifer,” she moans his name as he begins to move, taking his time to savor the beautiful view of her breasts spilling out of her bra with every snap of his hips. She didn’t care enough to fix them.

Muscular arms pull her hips higher up and guide her ankles such that they could cross. Her heels dug into the dimples of his back, giving her leverage to grind and press herself into the hard planes of his body without restraint even as he speeds up.

She worked to meet him halfway, feverishly chasing her release that threatens to spill over in a mind numbing orgasm built by Lucifer’s hands.

“Oh, Lucifer, I’m gonna cum,” she continues to cry out after muffling her moans behind her hand. 

“No,” Lucifer rasps, “Let. Me. Hear. You.” He punctuates each word with a hard snap of his hip, as he circles her clit relentlessly until her pretty lips part in an “o”, and her eyes roll far back into her skull.

She cries out her release, walls clamping down on his cock as she bucked. _Lucifer, Lucifer,_ she mouths endlessly. Even as her consciousness threatens to fade in a sea of raven feathers, she continues to call out in search of his presence so that it may join hers.

  
“ _Uh, uh, uh…_ ” 

Lucifer grunts as he cums inside her, balls clenching with every stream of warm milky fluid he pumped as he rode out his orgasm, pulling out only when she pulls him down for a kiss.

“Let me stay the night, Luci,” she pleas while staying cozy by the hearth that amplified the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Of course.” 

That’s when he notices.

Her skirt that remains bunched up at her waist did little to hide the aftermath of their love making. The influence of magic fizzle away, allowing her mortal body to once again feel the ache in her muscles, and the lull of fatigue. Amongst the red handprints and hickies that now lovingly adorn her body, a streak of red that starts at her core trickled down her thigh.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” Lucifer says flatly. “Is there anything that you’d want to fess up?”

  
“Oh… I guess I forgot to mention that it might’ve been my first time?” she offers meekly.

_I am absolutely flattered. But I didn’t take care of you!_ His mind screams out in anguish and shame. Why didn’t he notice?

“That, won’t do,” Lucifer snaps, picks her up and sets her down on the edge of the mattress before spreading her legs open and kneeling between them. 

“You and I are not leaving this bed until you learn your lesson,” he mutters, “and it’s going to start right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: wrote this in one sitting, to which halfway through my mother decides to burn some crazy herbal incense stuff (for health! for health! she claims) that caused me to feel sick enough to have a massive migraine and gave me stomachaches LOL #living


End file.
